Naomi of the Thousand Fangs
History Naomi was born a Noble woman in Goka, a large free-city on the western coast of Tian Xia. Most of her life was spent in the lap of luxury and privilege, never wanting for anything and always being made to believe she was better than all. A life in which she could never do wrong. Known for their pranks and mischief, she was not unlike most Kitsune, delighting in being a trickster. However, with little consequences for her actions, what was once innocent fun began to grow warped and twisted. Each new prank became more malicious, and the delight in the misery of others only grew. She became a malevolent, infamous figure of Goka, and what was worse, she became a skilled duelist who often left suffering in her wake. Every new challenge was faced with an increasing level of psychopathic attitude, each duel becoming more a cat and mouse game for her entertainment than to prove any real point or ideal. She found an absolute delight in blood-letting, watching her opponents die slowly and painfully as they bled out, until their last breath rattled in their throat. She had become an absolute monster. The Ruby Phoenix Tournament Among it's numerous gambling houses, Goka was most famous for the Ruby Phoenix Tournament that was hosted every year. Combatants from all over the world would come to participate for a chance to wear the title of Champion, and win one of the famed treasures of the Goka vault. With an ego as large as Naomi's, the temptation to enter was far to tempting, and it would prove to be her downfall. She made no secret of her ambition to win the Tournament, and even proclaimed loudly that there was no one who could challenge her. With that trademark arrogance, she signed her waver and then headed for a tavern for a drink, and likely to hopefully pick another fight for the night. With a reputation like her own, one is bound to make enemies. Fearing that winning such an illustrious title would only fuel the Kitsune's apathy, propelling her reign of terror even further, her rivals conspired and waited until she was good and drunk, before ambushing her, nearly beating her to death, and then dragging her limp, battered body to a cliff high above the shoreline, and dumping her in the ocean. Such a wretched, miserable creation should have drowned and been left forgotten. However, the Gods deemed her fate be otherwise. Or perhaps the Gods had simply gotten sick of watching her escapades, and had turned a blind eye that night, allowing sheer dumb luck take the reigns. Whatever the explanation, she awoke in Fiend's Reach. Arriving in Fiend's Reach The woman woke within the Temple of Dawn in Fiend's Reach, with no recollection of how long she'd been out. Worse, she couldn't remember anything save for her name. The temple offered their condolences, gave her the effects that were found on her being when she was retrieved from the sea, and gave council that perhaps her past life should be forgotten, and a new life be started here in this new land. * In search of a purpose, she has headed to the only logical place to begin her search. Either for a new life, or to reclaim her memories, Douglas' Tavern. Appearance The Kitsune is five feet and six inches tall, with an build that could be considered athletic, but with curves in all the most pleasant areas. Long silver hair flows about her shoulders, and a pair of bright amber eyes look out through the veil of these strands. Adorned in traditional traveling garb, likely donated to the Temple during her recovery, some might notice the chain coif shirt hidden beneath the tunic. She possesses a buckler, and two bandoleers of eight daggers, each. Normally when calm and collected, she looks like a simple human, though when riled to anger two tall fox ears and twin long, flowing, fluffy tails emerge from hiding. Personality She is but a blank slate currently, however she does not seem to be aware at all about her past or what kind of person she used to be. With new-found empathy due to the loss of her memories, she is more apt to aid others and help where needed. She is shy to new people, but quickly warms up. And she loves practical jokes and tricks involving silly illusions. Relationships Currently none! Aspirations Her goals are simple currently. To either regain her lost memories, or find a way to forge on with her new lease on life. __FORCETOC__ Category:Character